Las cosas no suceden porque sí
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Charlaban amenamente unos con otros cuando Stark se alzó de su asiento, con una copa en su mano y Pepper sentada a su lado, que llamó la atención de todos. Creado por Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Estabilidad

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola! Antes que nada, me disculparé por una par de cosas; la primera que estoy publicando esto muy, muy noche. Es que no podía dormir y aproveché el momento. Segundo, si, inicié otro fic, mas intentaré escribir más seguido, entiendan que la falta de ánimos es peor que un bloqueo de escritor, al menos en mi caso. Y tercero, que este capítulo sea muy, pero muy corto, pero es todo lo que mi cerebro me dejó procesar.

Así que, dadas ya las disculpas, tenía este fic en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya me picaba por publicarlo. El título es parte de la canción _"Mientes"_ de **Camila** , por lo que no es usada con fines de lucro, además de que la sentí apropiada en el momento.

No les quito más tiempo y disfruten el nuevo fanfic. :I

* * *

 **Las cosas no suceden porque sí.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Estabilidad.

\- Voy a casarme con Pepper.-

Oír esas palabras podrían compararse con un cubetazo de agua fría, pero siendo él lo que era, no llegaba siquiera a eso. Era más parecido a cómo si Mjolnir estuviera encima de su pecho, presionando con fuerza su corazón, aplastándolo...

\- Oh, está bien.- Fueron las palabras que oyó salir de su boca, sin traicionar lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Tony se volvió a verlo tras terminar de vestirse, mirarle acostado, como si nada le preocupara en el mundo, sintió que debía justificarse...

\- Ella me da estabilidad.-

Sabía que tenía qué decir algo al respecto, mas sólo atinó a acomodarse el cabello con una mano, y le sonrió saliendo de la cama donde momentos antes los dos estuviesen acostados...

\- Felicitaciones.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Observó el espacio que antes fuese ocupado, y cerrando los ojos, soltó un hondo suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo...

\- Sí, eh, uh. Gracias.- Se dijo a sí mismo incómodo.

 **.~o0o~.**

No se dirigió a su piso en la torre de los Vengadores, sino más bien a un departamento amueblado que mantenía lejos del conocimiento de los demás para así tener privacidad y calma. Una que fallaba en esos momentos en tener...

\- Estabilidad.- Se sentó en el suelo, y abrazó sus rodillas.- Eso... no puedo ofrecérselo.-

Aunque quería, no pudo enojarse. Y no era porque no quisiera, es decir, anunciarle eso apenas terminaran de tener sexo era un insulto gravisímo para un dios como él. Pero Loki sabía muy bien que, desde un principio, terminaría quedándose solo. Era su destino y estaba forjado en lo más profundo de su alma estar sin compañía. Por más que peleaba, no podía rebatirlo, así que nada más debía resignarse. Era una pelea perdida aún antes de comenzar...

\- Estabilidad.- Repitió para sí mismo, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos.

Se le rompió un poco más el corazón, creía que en esta ocasión no sería la misma situación en su larga vida...

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Puede que me tarde mucho en actualizar, digo, ya casi se viene el tiempo de las posadas y es una tarea titánica el tener todo listo para esas fechas. Aún así intentaré continuarlo, y hacerlo más largo si se puedo, ¿ok? :) ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. Tarde maravillosa- Afternoon Delight

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se la han pasado estos días? Me disculpo por haberme tardado, y sé que no tengo justificación por publicar más seguido el fanfic de Batman, pero seguimos en la marcha, además de que Loki es mi personaje favorito de Marvel, no lo puedo dejar abandonado. :) ¡Bruurr! Ojalá y donde estén el clima no sea tan frío como está acá. :/

El título de este capítulo es el mismo de la canción, _"Afternoon Delight"_ , interpretada por **Starland Vocal Band** , y no la uso con fines de lucro.

No sé si les he dicho con anterioridad, pero aquí les va; no tengo mucho conocimiento del Universo Marvel, por lo que pido una disculpa adelantada por si acaso algo está fuera de lugar o algo así. Están avisados. ;3

La parte de _"Operando"_ con _"Jenga"_ estando ebrio fue inspirado por un chiste que hace tiempo hizo un comediante, mas no recuerdo exactamente quién ni en qué programa fue. Ni modo.

Como no hubo reviewses, seguimos adelante. :3

Disfruten el capítulo. ;)

* * *

 **Las cosas no suceden porque sí.**

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ Tarde maravillosa. (Afternoon delight)

\- ¿Cómo sigues con eso, Iron Man?- Preguntó el Capitán América por enésima vez por medio del comunicador.

 _\- Tal como lo dije hace 15 segundos, Cap. Hago lo que puedo.-_

 _"Eso"_ era una bomba plantada justamente enmedio de Central Park, y no era que el ingeniero no supiera cómo desactivarla, simplemente era que el tipo que la había hecho la creó a modo de que le produjera un incensante dolor de cabeza. Cada vez que lograba cortar o desactivar un cable se caía una pieza y el cronómetro se reducía cada cinco minutos. Y el problema era que, aparte de que la bomba parecía tener más cosas de las necesarias, los demás no dejaban de hablar o gritar por medio de los comunicadores. No podía recibir tampoco un impacto directo, ya que provocarían que se activara de inmediato...

- _Esto es peor que jugar "Operando" mezclado con "Jenga" ebrio y dar tres vueltas tras golpearte la cabeza._ \- Se quejó molesto.- _¿Ya han podido contactar a Loki?_ -

\- No.- Contestó Steve, mientras los demás daban una respuesta similar.- Nadie ha podido comunicarse con él desde que se fue hace tres días.-

Tony volvió a maldecir en silencio, en parte porque no quería el Capitán Buenos-Modales lo regañara, ya suficiente presión tenía encima. Por otra parte, no había vuelto a hablar con el Dios de las Travesuras, mucho menos verlo. Sabía que era necesario para los dos, o al menos para él, no necesitaban agregar más drama inútil. Habían terminado en buenos términos, ¿no? Así que no debía preocuparse por eso...

\- _¡Maldición!_ \- Gritó al ver que otros cinco minutos se le escurrían literalmente de las manos.- _¿Alguien tiene alguna mejor idea para detener esto?_ -

Las voces de todos en el comunicador expresaba el pánico que se apoderaba de ellos. Hablando al mismo tiempo, nadie podía entender nada y sólo aumentaba más el nerviosismo en cada uno...

\- Es una pena.- El acento británico que todos conocían muy bien los silenció.- Stark siempre se ha autoproclamado el mejor genio del mundo y se le han acabado las ideas. **Patético**.- Resaltó con sorna la última palabra.

No quería volverse para verlo, tenía una arma de destrucción masiva en sus manos, mas no pudo evitarlo. Loki vestía bastante casual con pantalones jeans, zapatillas, una camisa verde y una chamarra color café. En su cabellos negros llevaba unos lentes oscuros y una gorra de los Yankees. Hizo una inhalación profunda para mantener la calma...

\- **_¿¡EN DONDE DIABLOS TE ENCONTRABAS, EH!?_** \- Le gritó.

Loki le sonrió de manera seductora, sin responderle. Con un movimiento de muñeca envolvió la bomba en una burbuja verde y se teletransportó con ella a las afueras del edificio en donde se hallara...

\- ¡Grandulón!- Se dirigió a Hulk y extendiendo su mano le mostró la bomba.- ¿No es hora de que la saques del campo?-

\- Dios Debilucho.- El Gigante Esmeralda le sonrió y arrancó un poste de luz, preparándose para mandar la bomba fuera de órbita.

\- Y el siguiente al bat es el increíble Hulk.- Comenzó a hablar el dios asgardiano como si fuera el comentarista deportivo.- El Pitcher, apuesto e inteligente, se prepara para lanzar y...-

Lanzó con fuerza la burbuja en dirección al Coloso de Jade, quién usó el poste para golpearla rumbo al cielo...

\- _**¡ROAAAAAAAAR!**_ -

\- **_¡Y ES UN HOMERUN, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!_** \- Vitorió Loki.- **_¡HULK LA HA SACADO FUERA DEL CAMPO!_** -

La explosión en el firmamento les confirmó que la situación ahora estaba estable, pese a que Hulk lanzó el poste contra el mostrador de una tienda, y romper el asfalto de la calle al saltar repetidas veces como muestra de su superioridad...

\- ¿Tenías qué hacer eso a propósito?- Preguntó Stark al Príncipe del Engaño.

\- No pero, ¿en donde estaría la diversión en ello?-

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Los demás voltearon a ver a Ojo de Halcón, que mantenía su mirada en el cielo, de donde parecía que se aproximaba una bola de fuego a toda velocidad justo en donde estaban ellos.

- ** _¡A UN LADO TODOS!_** \- Corrieron a refugiarse la mayoría, menos Loki y Hulk, quiénes se vieron brevemente, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

 ***¡CLANK!***

Con grandes letras rojas, que gritaban con orgullo el nombre de su empresa, el satélite artificial había pasado a mejor vida...

\- Loki.- La mirada molesta de Tony arrancó una sonrisa del Dios de las Mentiras, que se alzó una manga de su chamarra como si estuviera consultando la hora.

\- Miren la hora que es, ya va a comenzar mi programa favorito. ¡Adiós!- Y se desvaneció en una pequeña explosión de humo verde, dejándoles la tarea de limpiar el área afectada.

\- **_¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!_** \- Gritó y refunfuñó al espacio vacío donde antes estuviera el aesir. Luego, sabiendo que nomás estaba haciendo el rídiculo, se cruzó de brazos mascullando groserías por lo bajo, hasta que se fijó en el líder del equipo.- ¿Eh? Steve, ¿porqué estás tan contento?-

\- Lo lamento, mas no puedo evitarlo. En mi tiempo.- Y era esta frase la que hacía que Tony girara los ojos cada vez que el rubio la mencionara.- No me era fácil ir a ver un partido de béisbol, ya sea por mi salud o la falta de dinero. Y no es que me queje de que ahora uno puede ver por la televisión el juego, es genial.- Y no evitó sonrojarse un poco, apenado.- Es sólo que no es lo mismo verlo desde las gradas.-

\- ¿Sabes, Capsicle? Necesitamos sacarte más seguido.- Después se enfocó en el satélite.- Mejor empiezo a trabajar en eso antes de que Pepper me mate.-

 **.~o0o~.**

Tras que se diera el reporte correspondiente, acordaron ir a un restaurante esa noche para celebrar la victoria del día. Y fue gracias a Tony el que pudieran encontrar un sitio que contara con una recepción **VIP** para evitar que algún fan o reportero los estuviera interrumpiendo. Charlaban amenamente unos con otros cuando Stark se alzó de su asiento, con una copa en su mano y Pepper sentada a su lado, que llamó la atención de todos...

\- Sé que la comida está buena, ¿y qué decir de las bebidas, no lo creen?- Todos echaron a reír, mas Tony continuó apenas terminaran.- Nos lo merecemos, ¿porqué no? Pero no es por eso que estoy tomando la palabra, aunque si se tratara de tomar, estoy seguro que preferiría un whisky a las rocas, o posiblemente un vaso de vodka de la reserva de Natasha, o tal vez algo...

\- Tony.- Pepper se echó a reír, interrumpiéndolo al darle una leve palmada en el brazo.

El Hombre de Hierro la miró, sonriendo con ojos brillantes, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella...

\- Sí, lo sé, lo sé, estoy desvariando, pero no sería yo si no lo hiciera, ¿cierto?- Soltó un breve suspiro y dirigió su mirada al resto de los presentes.- Pero ya poniéndonos serios... Yo tengo algo qué anunciar... No, algo qué preguntar.-

Y aquí venía el momento, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se le dificultó la respiración. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que sus entrañas se revolvían dolorosamente. Él había elegido, y su destino, se recordó a sí mismo, era acabar solo...

\- Pepper.- El ingeniero sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, y tras escucharse algunas inhalaciones así como murmuros, puso una rodilla en el suelo.- Ehm, sé que no te merezco, especialmente por la clase de vida que he llevado hasta ahora. Y, eh, bueno, eres la única mujer que no sólo me ha soportado y arreglado todos y cada uno de mis errores y escándalos.-

Abrió la caja, dejando ver un resplandeciente anillo de oro con un diamante azul en el centro y rodeado de varios granates piropos minúsculos...

\- También has arreglado mi vida. ¿Deseas continuar haciéndolo a mi lado hasta que la muerte nos separe?-

Si bien se le había roto el corazón cuando Stark indirectamente le había dicho que lo qué había entre ellos terminó, el anuncio era como si un bilgesnape aplastara aún más los trozos, volviéndolos polvo. Pepper se llevó las manos al rostro mientras sus lágrimas caían, luego abrazó a su ex-jefe y lo besó con fuerza en los labios, riendo los dos juntos...

\- **_¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!_** \- Gritó uno de ellos.

\- **_¡FELICIDADES!_** \- Aplaudieron cuando Tony Stark ponía el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

\- ¡No se preocupen!- Les dijo entre risas, carcajadas, felicitaciones y buenos deseos.- ¡Todos están invitados a la boda!-

\- **_¡SALUD!_** \- Brindaron todos al mismo tiempo, alzando sus bebidas.- _**¡POR LOS FUTUROS NOVIOS!**_ -

Dio un sorbo a su copa y por un instante deseó cambiar el vino en veneno, de perdido para igualar el amargo sabor que dejaba en su boca...

 **.~o0o~.**

Los días siguientes podían compararse a una tortura interminable, a causa de que Tony y Pepper anunciaran su compromiso, no dejaban de coquetearse mutuamente y acariciarse sin importarles ser vistos o no por los demás. Eran puñaladas invisibles de las que nadie se daba cuenta, mas era preferible que nadie se diera cuenta, y no por él. Nunca por él...

Estaba en su habitación, una tarde perezosa en la Torre, cuando recibió una visita inesperada. Cómo no esperaba a nadie, y tras repasarlo un par de veces en su cabeza que no se le hubiera olvidado algún compromiso, decidió ir y ver de quién se trataba...

\- Buenas tardes.-

\- Señorita Potts.- No era que se había quedado frío al verla, sino más bien era el tono de su voz y la forma en la que le miraba que lo había paralizado.

 _Lo sabe_ , fue lo que pasó por su cabeza, ella sabía y muy discretamente tragó saliva...

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- No podía ofrecerle asiento, y no porqué no quisiera, Pepper se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en el sofá de la sala de su piso como si fueran de ella. Cosa que hasta cierto punto era verdad.- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?-

\- Tony me lo ha contado todo.- Virginia _"Pepper"_ Potts nunca se andaba con rodeos, y menos cuando se trataba de su ex-jefe y prometido.

 _Por supuesto_ , pensó sintiendo algo amargo subir por su garganta, definitivamente Stark le contaría todo...

\- Ya veo.- Se sentó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle entonces?-

Diplomacia, aún cuando no tenía sentido, debía mostrarse fuerte ante la mortal contra la cuál había perdido, a pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta de ello. Era difícil, pero iba a mostrarle al universo que no era débil, que seguiría adelante...

\- No quiero que vengas a nuestra boda.- Dijo de forma tajante y cortante, poniéndose de pie y enviándole una mirada hostil.- Estoy segura qué puedes inventar cualquier pretexto, al fin y al cabo eres el Dios de las Mentiras.- Cuando vio que no le contestaba, continuó.- No le temo al escándalo, después de todo soy la que tiene qué cubrir las imprudencias que Tony ha hecho, pero preferiría evitarlo.-

\- Es... comprensible.-

Viendo que no había nada más que agregar, y dando por terminada la conversación, la mujer se dirigió al elevador. Loki regresó a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo...

\- Conveniente.- Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse que era lo mejor. Estar presente en la boda le traería más problemas y no estaba seguro de poder comportarse, menos poder controlar el veneno de sus palabras.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, mas un toquido a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

\- ¿Quién?- Se sentó en la orilla, preguntándose si había algo que se le hubiera olvidado a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ah, Loki!- La voz del Capitán estaba cargada con entusiasmo.- Por un momento pensé que no te encontraría.-

\- ¿En serio?- No sabía qué esperar del súpersoldado, pero no podía negar que estaba interesado en oírlo.

Saliendo de su habitación, se encaminó hasta la puerta, donde ahí mismo se hallaba Steve, quién le parecía estar un poco emocionado...

\- ¿En qué puedo asistirle, Capitán?-

\- Yo... verás.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, algo apenado.- ¿Puedo pasar?-

\- Adelante.- Le permitió el paso y le dio una leve indicación de que tomara asiento.- Tómese su tiempo.-

\- Bien.- Steve soltó un gran suspiro y sonrió nervioso.- Lo que ocurre es que dentro de una hora comienza un partido de béisbol, y pues Tony me consiguió boletos para ir a verlo al estadio.-

\- Ya veo.- El asgardiano se llevó una mano al mentón.

\- No es como si yo no pudiera pagárselos ni nada por el estilo.- Se rascó la cabeza, volteando a todas partes.- Digo, él es billonario y un par de boletos no es gran cosa para Stark, pero yo no necesitaba que me comprara dos, ¿entiendes?-

\- Claro. Y sería más fácil si fuera al grano para que así llegue a tiempo a ver el partido.-

Ver sonrojarse al rubio era algo que valía la pena oír tantas vueltas al asunto...

\- Cierto.- Se frotó las manos en el pantalón y se inclinó hacia delante.- ¿Podrías acompañarme al juego? Intenté invitar a los demás, pero la mayoría está ocupado en otras cosas, o no están en la ciudad.- Ante la mirada de sorpresa del Dios de las Travesuras se hundió en el asiento.- Yo... no necesitas acompañarme si tienes otro compromiso, o si no deseas ir. Yo, no quiero que sientas qué debas ir, no es una misión ni nada de eso.-

Frustrado, se alzó y se dirigió a la puerta...

\- Disculpa, no quería molestarte.-

\- Capitán, con mucho gusto acepto su invitación a este juego de béisbol.- Le dijo Loki antes de que abriera la puerta y se fuera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?- El rubio regresó hasta donde el asgardiano y se sentó boquiabierto.- Ehm, gracias, en serio, gracias. Me daba pena tener que ir solo y que nadie aprovechara el segundo boleto.-

\- En ese caso, no hay qué desperdiciar ese boleto.- Le sonrió y se puso de pie.- Si me permite un momento, pronto estaremos listos para irnos.-

\- Claro.-

No era la primera vez que Steve Rogers se hallara dentro del piso de Loki, mas sí era la primera que lo veía solo y sin un motivo para reprenderlo y darle un sermón por enésima vez a causa de una travesura. El pelinegro apareció vestido con ropas similares a las del Capitán, trayendo en su mano lo que parecía un plato de comida para animales...

\- ¡Míster Jingles!- Llamó de repente y buscó con la mirada.- ¡Míster Jingles, hora de comer!-

Un sutil maullido hizo que la cabeza del súpersoldado a su izquierda, un gato Tuxedo, al parecer entre dos y tres meses de vida, apareció caminando despacio. Loki sonrió y depositó delante del minino el plato doble que contenía comida y agua para beber...

\- Meow.- Olisqueó la comida y hallándola de su agrado, comenzó a comer.

\- Eso es, Míster Jingles.- Le aplaudió el dios y le acarició el lomo.- La comida es de tu agrado, ¿cierto? Así es, así es. Buen gatito.-

\- ¿Es tuyo?- La pregunta hizo que Loki fijara su mirada en Steve.

\- Oh, no. No, no. Para nada.- Sonrió y se acomodó el cabello suelto detrás de su oreja.- Era costumbre, en los tiempos en que los hombres nos veneraban, que se le regalara a la recién casada un pequeño felino para que fuera parte de sus deberes domésticos.-

\- Oh, no sabía sobre esa costumbre.-

\- Hay que tomar en consideración, Capitán, que muchas costumbres se han ido perdiendo con el paso de los años. Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo al vivir en una época distinta.- Al verlo asentir, prosiguió.- Además de que Míster Jingles está entrenado para usar correctamente la arena gatuna y con un pequeño e inofensivo hechizo, tiene aliento a fresas.-

\- ¿Aliento a fresas?- El capitán alzó una ceja sorprendido.

\- Sí, para evitar el mal aliento que desarrollan algunos de estos hermosas criaturas.-

\- Estoy seguro que Pepper y Tony les gustará este pequeñín.- Dijo tras acariciarle la cabeza.- Yo lo apreciaría.-

Una vez que terminó de llenar ambos platos por si acaso se tardaba en regresar a su piso, el dios asgardiano se alzó y se volvió hacia el rubio con una sonrisa...

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Y dejó que Steve lo guiara hasta el elevador.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _¡Realmente lamento haberme tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar este fanfic! Intentaré publicar más seguido mas no les prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
